I'll Stand By You
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: How do we really tell a story? Is it by means of self preservation or faith...maybe even love. Follow them in their journey...
1. Chapter 1

**Well it seems that I have chronic disease called writers block and I can't with the flow with the stories I started. Well, here's a new story—again.**

**I'll stand by you**

_**Evan:**_

I woke up at five a.m., as I crept down the stairs, I saw my mother, still calculating payments for our bills. Since I fell asleep that night, she was doing that already. I feel so bad for her sometimes because I didn't know what else to do. I mean, I already work two part time jobs and still go to school all at the same time. I can't even take the stress sometimes. But if I wanted to help my family, I'm will to pull out all the stops just to be able to do so. There's another problem heading my family's way. My father left my mom when I my little brother was born. I was fifteen when that happened. I guess that's why I hated my father so much. We barely eat out because we always have to be thrifty. Although I save up my money for college, I had to give it all for my brother who needed chemotherapy. You see, Nick, my two and a half year old little brother has leukemia. He was diagnosed after his first birthday. Talk about a gift from God huh? That's when I had doubts if there was really a God.

I looked at my mother again. It's like she aged twenty years than her current age. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "Mom, you need to rest." I told her. She smiled at me sadly. "I have to finish this Evan." she said weakly. "That's what you told me last night mom." I told her quite forcefully.

"I know son but this is really important." She reasoned out. I sighed heavily, feeling bad for my family…for my mother. I went to the bathroom and began to take a bath, because before school, I need to clean out the Blank's yard. And hopefully, their daughter, Kelly will be there because she's always nice to me.

_**Kelly:**_

Hoping and praying that my parents are here today, I went inside their room but found it empty; feeling desperate, I went down the hall, directing to the dining area but found myself alone. I guess that the price of having rich parents is always like this. Missing them, longing for their love, and most probably growing up with either household workers or nannies. As for nannies, I had dozens of them but only one stood to all of them like a mother to me. Her name is Maureen Korklan. A great cook, a great house worker, and more importantly, she taught me that life doesn't really revolve around money and fame which is why I turned out the way that I am…a simple teenager. She has two sons, the eldest, same age as mine, seventeen his name is Evan. A senior just like me at Parkway High School, and then, her second son, Nick, sweet as angel, but when I turned fifteen my mom and my dad decided that I didn't need a nanny anymore.

I looked outside and saw Evan. He was sweeping along walkway; I can see that he had his book bag hooked on the little loop on the porch swing. I smiled. I had a slight crush on him ever since I met him when I was eight. Although my parents are forcing me to a guy named Cody.

I went outside and when he saw me, he grinned. "Good morning!" I greeted quiet happily. "Good morning to you too." He said, going back to his sweeping. "Can I help you with all this?" I asked. He sighed as he looked at me.

"If your parents saw me, for sure they'll fire me," He paused; breathing heavily, I can see the sweat beading from his forehead. "And you know how much my family needs some money because we're not exactly well off like you are." He said it to me like being rich was an illness but I disregarded what he said.

"I was just trying to help." I told him.

_**Evan:**_

As I walk along the school's walkway, I can see Cody Rhodes, one of the richest guys in our school. He was holding out his new phone, something that I wouldn't even dare to do because my phone is crappy. His is a new version of the IPhone while mine is a midget of a second hand from Kelly, but I'm thankful for what she gave me. In this school, I have one friend only. His name is Yoshi, a foreign exchange student from Japan. Although cultures my clash when we talk, I can trust him with secrets because he is no good in English. "Evan!" I heard from behind I smiled when I saw Kelly. Her hair neatly braided in two, a white t shirt, Guess jeans, and designer flip-flops…she was perfect. "Why'd you leave me when my friends came by, I wasn't able to introduced you to them."

"Like they'll ever like a poor guy like me," I told her. "Rich people are mean like that." I told her. She seemed taken aback from what I just said. "Not all rich kids are mean you know?" She told me. I know she's right because she's the nicest rich girl I ever met.

"I reckon so," I told her. She just shrugged and began to walk with me. I turned to her and frowned. "Aren't you worried that he'll get mad?" I asked her pointing towards Cody's direction. She looked that way and sighed before shaking her head. "I don't really like him." She said. I was definitely surprised by her answer because all the girls in the school seemed to swoon over him. I mean, he was the closest to a male model that the whole school has to offer—that's what the girls say anyway.

"Wow, and here I thought rich people only liked rich people." I told her. She smiled at me. "Well, let me tell you something," She paused, making me stop from my tracks. "I'm not like the typically clichéd rich people. In the future, I want to get married to a man who will love me forever. I don't care if we're poor, middle class, or rich. The only thing that matters is the love. That's what your mother told me." My face flushed at the mentioning of my mother. "She told you that?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Your mom is like a mother to me. She was my nanny for almost ten years remember?" my mother had that effect on people huh? Well it figures because mother is a sweet lady. "And I want you to know that if your family needs help, I'm more than happy to help. Just give me a call." She said as she went to her class…with her hair neatly braided in two, her Guess jeans, and her designer flip flop…and definitely great personality…she was perfect.

_**Kelly:**_

Cody went on and on about his new IPhone. For Pete's sake, like I'll ever care about your stupid phone. But the only thing even more stupid was the sight of him insulting Evan and it really gets under my skin. "You know, that Korklan kid was helped out by Kelly's parents. And he's just a dumb scholar of the Private School. And it's bad enough that it's our washday today because I have to see him trudging around the campus wearing his old t-shirt and old sneakers. And God forbid his stupid phone." I wanted to shove my lunch all over Cody, I gave Evan that phone, and though it was my old phone, Evan was grateful and even thanked me for it. I didn't really talk when Cody had the floor. And it was all I could do up until the end of lunch.

I exited the cafeteria. That's when I saw Evan talking to his very best friend, Yoshi. They were laughing though I didn't know why. I went up to them to say hello. They both mumbled hey. "Wow, Yoshi you're learning through and through huh?"

"Evan has be ditching me a lot lately." He says. Evan's face was full of color when he laughed out loud. "He ditched you?" I asked again, then I turned to look at Evan for some enlightenment. "He meant that I was teaching him." He said. I laughed as well. Yoshi looked at me and Evan simultaneously.

Evan looked at me and grinned. "So, what brings you here to the _loser headquarters_?" He asked. "Loser headquarters?" I asked him. "Yep, we losers hang out her a lot because if we eat inside the cafeteria, it's either we'd be broke, or we get a wedgie." Evan said. I smiled and took out the turkey sandwich that I made. "Here, you can have mine, I already ate anyway. And knowing how hard working you are for you mom and your little brother, you deserve more than that."

"I can't take your lunch." He said.

"It's okay, I ate one already. I really made two, one for me, and one for you." I said. He seemed to look at me blankly. "Thanks, I really haven't eaten anything yet." He said. I knew for a fact that he's trying to save some money.

_**Evan:**_

Kelly just gave me her lunch. Although she said she made two sandwiches, I still felt like a loser for taking her up on her offer. She asked if I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon with her, but I declined even though I wanted to because I still have a job at the supermarket as a stacker. Hopefully when I get into college, I'll be able to own my own supermarket. Or even better be a business tycoon like Kelly's father. My mother always told me that my dad is a doctor, a surgeon to be exact.

"Please Evan, just for a little while," Kelly pleaded. "I can wait until you get off your work." She said. I looked at her as if what she wanted was the hardest thing to do. "I get off at work at ten p.m. I can't make you wait for that long, your parents will kill me." I said. "My parents are in a business trip."

"Well maybe they're already back." It wasn't that I was getting rid of her, I was just worried about my job that her parents gave me.

"They're in a business trip in Paris." She added. "Plus, I already asked your mother if you could stay with me because I'm all alone tonight." She said. Alone? At night? With her? I mulled it over, I'd be dumb enough not to say yes.

"Okay," I said.

After I got off from work, Kelly and I walked to her house. I kept on apologizing to her because I had to sell my car because my brother needed chemotherapy. "Evan, it's okay, you're a sweet brother. I mean, you love your brother so much that you'll sacrifice anything for him."

I was still enamored by her huge house. Flat screen television in each room, six bathrooms, a huge dining hall, a large pool, and you know stuff like that. I looked at Kelly. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. She smiled. "C'mon Evan, you'll sleep in my room too."

As Kelly slept beside me, I could smell the scent of her shampoo. We're so close yet so far away. As I nodded off, the last thing that came to my mind is Kelly's image.

**Read and Review? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh! College life is so hard; luckily, I only have four days a week for classes. Anyway, thanks to Kiki254 for reviewing the first chapter. So in this chapter, you will also hear from the minor character, Cody Rhodes.**

**Chapter Two**

**Evan:**

I woke up beside Kelly. Her hair cascading like a golden waterfall as she slept. I was astounded by her beauty—not that I wasn't before. I almost kissed her right then. When I looked at my watch absently, is saw that the digital numbers just strike at eight thirty in the morning. When I sat up, and got up from the bed. Kelly opened her eyes and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I turned to look at her and began to glare at her. "Thanks to you, I'll get fired from my job at the Diner. My shift starts at seven!" I exclaimed. "If you weren't such a baby and slept on your own, this never should have happen!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry." She said. I'm late for my job and I could even get fired because of her, and now going to college will be impossible, and she's just saying that she's sorry. I know I was overreacting but I got the gist of it.

"You're sorry?" I repeated sarcastically. "Thanks to you, college would be impossible."

"My father can get you a scholarship offer in UCLA—"

I shook my head and cut her off. "I don't need your freaking help, what I need is for you to stop acting like we're friends 'cause we're not, because you obviously think that I'm a loser." I slammed the door as I got out of her room. I felt bad for blaming her but she was the one who wanted me to stay there. I really don't know what to do. Why on earth did she even asked me to stay with her? I mean, it's not like someone's going to do something bad to her.

**Kelly:**

I sighed as Evan walked away. What was that all about anyway? Yeah, I know he needs money but it's a Saturday. I know he has part time job and I know that I'm being selfish but he is being a baby. The emptiness of my house sort of got to me so I went out to talk to my friends at a diner.

When I walked in, the smell of fries, hotdogs, burgers, and bacon filled my nostrils. I don't know why but it makes me sick just to smell those things—and even eat them, that's why I'd been a vegan since eleventh grade. "Kelly." I heard my friend Eve Torres call out to me. I smiled and sat next to her. Ted and Maryse, but as the whole school call them, Social and Climber. Ted being so socially rich, while Maryse, being that she liked shopping, is Climber. Hence, social climber. I wrinkled my nose when I saw Ted gobbling a Burger. Ted looked at my disgusted expression. "What?" He asked.

"You do realize that what you're eating right now is so gross." I told him. He smirked at me. "What's so gross about it?" He asked me innocently. "Well, for one thing, the person who is eating it." I told him. Eve and Maryse giggled. "Not funny," Ted said. When I turned around, I saw Evan. I was like, _Wow, he works here too? _Ted saw Evan as well, and much like his best bud, Cody, Ted also liked to bully Evan.

"Lookee who we have here? I guess the poorest kid in school literally needs to work on the weekends!" Ted said. He made sure that Evan heard it. I saw Evan wince and sure enough, he ignored Ted's nasty comments. "Oh, I guess he's playing dumb." Ted said again. "Hey, Maryse, what's the word for stupid in French?" Ted asked. Before Marsye could even answer, Evan walked toward us, faking a grin.

"Can I get you guys anything?" He asked in gritted teeth. Ted smirked. "I want another waiter." He said. "He'll probably just spit on my food when no one's looking." Eve and Maryse giggled again. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like some water, please." I said. Evan turned to me and the expression on his face was unreadable. "Anything else?" he asked. I smiled at him. "No. I'm good, but thank you for asking anyway." I replied.

"I'll be back with your water." He said.

Ted, Maryse, and Eve looked at me as if I was from another planet. "What?" I asked. They rolled their eyes.

**Evan:**

My body was already giving up. I was so tired, I absently looked at my watch again and found that it was pass seven already. I went out to take the trash of the diner; my last task for the day. As I placed the bag of trash in the bin, I heard someone call me. "Hey Evan," I turned around and saw Kelly. I looked away from her and clenched my jaw.

"You and you're friends have a good laugh?" I asked her sarcastically. She looked away. "I didn't laugh, I found you having to work hard for money quite charming." She said. I smiled for the first time that evening. She had this way of calming me down. No one, not even my mom could do that—well with as a sudden exception. "You're cute when you smile." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be mad at her.

"Just making sure my friends didn't hurt your ego." She absently rolled her eye. I found her gesture cute, but disregarded the thought as soon as it came. "Well, what do you care anyway? I mean, don't pretend like you know me because you don't." I hoped that my voice didn't show nervousness because that would've been too weird to hear. She looked down on her feet and shuffled them.

"That's why I wanted to get to know you better, I mean, for three years you have been working for my family but I don't know a single thing about you—with the exception of your name, of course." She said. I shook my head as I started back to the door.

"Let's keep it that way." I said. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask why, but you guessed what happen. "Why?" She asked. I looked at her. "Because we're not fit together, as friends, I mean."

"I want to be friends with you, but you're not giving me the credit to be one."

I spun around to look at her. "Would you look at yourself? I mean, how could a girl who grew up from caviar, wine, and gold want to be friends with a guy who grew up from beer and pretzels?" I asked her. She looked down. "You see?"

"I just want to be friends…" She said again.

"Well, I don't." I walked back inside. When I got out a few moments later, she wasn't there anymore. What the hell was I thinking anyway? We are not friends…and we'll probably never have the chance to be one because I pushed her away.

**Kelly:**

I shouldn't feel like this. But why do I feel it? I don't want to cry about him. What is his role in my life anyway? Probably nothing. But I can't deny the fact that I'm feeling sad because of it. I kept on asking myself _Am I really like my friends? I know I'm not but Evan seems to think so. _I felt a tears jerk away from my eyes. I dabbed them lightly. I thought to myself, _This was the very first time a guy made me cry—I didn't expect that guy to be Evan. _"Why are you stupid sometimes Kelly?" I asked myself.

"If he doesn't want to be your friend, you can't force him to be one." But why do I feel this way?

**Cody:**

Kelly was my first love. I thought right then, that she was the girl I was going to marry. But my mind suddenly changed. I figured that I wasn't in love with her after all. I was in love with my best friend's girlfriend, Maryse. Back then, I always thought of her as a bitch and a social climber but…still, I can't explain it. I know that if Ted will find out about this, for sure he'll kill me—well maybe I'm speaking too literally here. You see, Ted is a guy who doesn't want anyone near Maryse. With my sudden exception. I was lucky. I'm waiting for my moment…and if it comes, I'll be sure to tell Maryse how I feel.

**Evan:**

The next day was Sunday, the only day that I didn't work. It was also my rest day. My mom always goes to church but I stay behind to study. She leaves me in charge with my little brother, Nick. Like I said before, my two and a half year old little brother had leukemia and it would only take a miracle for him to live. Although he was undergoing chemotherapy, his chances of living a normal life keeps on decreasing each and every day, sometimes I hear my mom cry every night because of this. And that was my motivation to study hard and graduate on top of the class. Those way scholarships will come easily. In fact, some colleges are already keeping me posted with their scholarships. I want to become a doctor someday, so that I can help other people who are suffering. But my dream is as close to coming and fading. I don't even know…

There was a sudden knock on the door, which I thought was odd because I knew for a fact that my mother is still at church, and it doesn't end until nine. I opened the door and to my huge surprise, I saw Kelly. She was dressed in a pink top, pedal pants, and sneakers. She smiled at me. "Good morning." She greeted, even after the spiteful things I told her she even bothered to come to my apartment. I mumbled good morning as well and let her in.

"I bought some toys for Nick, where is he?" she asked me. No one ever did that for my family…especially for my little brother. "He's sleeping." I told her. "I guess I'll just wait for him to wake up then, where's your mom?'

_Oh good Lord, I hope she stays just for a while, I have enough stress as it is. _"She's at church."

"Oh, okay."

For the past hour and a half Kelly was staring at me. I don't know why but I found it cute. But then, those words I told her last night came surging back and I hoped she doesn't go around and asking about it. But sure enough…

"Evan about last night," she trailed off.

_Oh good she remembered… _"I'm sorry sometimes I can be like that when I'm tired." I told her instead. Kelly shook her head. "I know that those things you said last night were true to your heart, and I can't blame you for that." She said. I don't know why but she knew me…she…Uh—damn, I don't know what to do anymore. It's like one minute she's part of the 'it' crowd, and the next thing I knew she's being friendly. She is such a hypocrite. I hate her.

"I know that you think that I'm a hypocrite. But there's more to me than meets the eye." My God! How does she even do that? Is she a mind reader or something?

"No, I don't." I lied.

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." She said. Her eyes were almost watering.

**Kelly:**

As I sat across the room from Evan, I was dumbfounded. I knew it well enough that he thought I was a hypocrite. But I am not like that. I want to be friends with him but, like I said he pushes me away. I can't be a standoffish anymore. Maybe I never was one. I'm not cool at all. I kind of well…geeky but Evan don't seem to think so, he thinks otherwise. And it hurts me that he doesn't like me. I stood up and saw a mini library in the corner. I saw works of Tolstoy, Shakespeare, I wonder if Evan reads these kinds of books. I figured he was because he is kind of bookish…in a cute kind of way.

"_Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps" _I said aloud. Evan looked at me and smiled. "You read Shakespeare too, I reckon."

"Yeah, well, just for a book report…and someone told me that _Much ado about nothing, _is a good one." I said.

"I reckon so," He sounded uninterested.

"So, what's with you and all your jobs?" I asked suddenly.

"My brother had leukemia and he needs chemotherapy." His voice sounded hurt. I felt bad for even asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Evan hissed. "Because you don't know what it's like to work hard because everything is handed to you on a silver platter, while I need to work hard for everything and still achieve so little!"

"I—"

"No. Don't even bother to say anything because I don't need your freaking opinion!" He paused, eyeing me. I've never felt berated like this my entire life. "Don't you get that? I don't like, I don't want to be near you, and more importantly, I don't want to be friends with someone like you!" He paused again; I don't think I can bear it any longer. "And you know something else, you are just like your friends, stuck up and airheads!"

"I maybe like them, stuck up and airhead—go ahead pick whichever name you want to call me—but deep down inside you're all alone and I can see why no one even wants to befriend you because you push people away, and I wouldn't be too surprised if Yoshi stopped hanging with you." I walked towards the door and slammed it.

**End of Chapter**

_**Things got pretty heated didn't it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Evan:**

I sat on the bench in the school courtyard. Various cliques mingling with one another, I saw Kelly's friends, Ted, Maryse, Eve and Cody, but Kelly nowhere in sight. I guess my outburst yesterday hurt her and I couldn't blame her for that because even I, felt bad about it too. You know, sometimes it makes you wonder why friendships exist…but the fact to the matter is that Kelly and I weren't friends. True, she's doing her best effort to reach out to me but I really can't understand why she's being _that friendly_ to me. I guess there's something about her that masks her inner self…a façade that she wants to shed.

I stood and went to my first class which is Calculus, one of my best subjects. I sat at my chair, I tried not to look on my right side because that's where Kelly was seated. Eventually I looked beside me. She was there. She was never this early before. I reckon that she needs to pass this subject.

"Mr. Korklan," I looked up and saw my Calculus teacher, Mr. Andrews. "Is it okay if I asked you to tutor Miss Blank?" he asked me. The fact that he even considered me as a tutor clearly states that I have no choice but to just do it. Some luck huh.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, I can." There was a lack of enthusiasm in my voice that even Kelly could sense because her eyes darted towards me.

**Kelly:**

"I already told you! I don't get it!" I was glaring at Evan because he kept on pushing me to do this stupid Calculus equation. He glared at me as well and scolded me. "How will you pass if you don't even want to try?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything more because I knew that what he said was right. But that doesn't change the fact that he hurt my feelings yesterday," I paused, biting my bottom lip. "I tried to be your friend but you kept on pushing me away. Why? Do you think that I'm really a superficial airhead?" I asked him. He sighed heavily. "I don't need you." He snapped, breaking the pencil in half. "I didn't even know why I agreed to tutor you, its torture."

My eyes started to water. Don't ask me why but only he can trigger that inside me. He looked at me as if he knew that what he said was wrong. A tear leaked from one of my eyes. I wiped it slightly. "Then maybe you shouldn't help me." I said standing up. He grabbed me by the arm and gripped me. I winced. "You're hurting me." I said.

"You know what? You are one of those people who can't understand anything? I already told you didn't I? I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to even speak to you, because you are the dumbest person I've ever met!"

I couldn't control myself anymore. I slapped him. God that felt good. Yet somehow it made me feel bad. His head snapped back. "Why? What I said hurt huh? Maybe it is true."

I grabbed my bag and started toward the door. "I maybe the dumbest person for you, and you obviously think that I and my family are rich snobs." I paused; eyeing him. "but deep down inside, you yourself know that I'm not like my friends, and I hope in time, you'll know that." I slammed the door shut once I got out.

**Evan:**

I sighed. Wondering why I would even bother to feel bad about what I'd say to her, she even slapped me. But why do I feel this way? As I sat all alone in my room, my mom entered. "I saw Kelly, she was crying." She said to me. "Did you say something bad to her?" she asked me.

I gulped. "I called her dumb." I said. My mom formed a tight seam on her lips; which she does more often. "Evan, you didn't have to do that." She said; putting a hand on my knee. "Remember when you two were three?" She asked, but she didn't let me get a word in edgewise. "She told me that you were cute." My mom wistfully remembered. "No she doesn't." I said.

"Yes, she did."

"Mom, let's get one thing straight, I don't like her."

"Why not?" My mother frowned. I sighed heavily, obviously my mom would think that I was singling Kelly out. "Because she's rich."

"Her being rich doesn't mean that you can't be _friends _with her." My mom said halfheartedly.

"Yes, it does." I snapped. I was tired enough as it is and I don't need everyone to gang up on me about this. "Evan I have to tell you something." As I looked at the expression on my mother's face, I knew that it was bad. "What is it?" I asked; my heart felt like exploding into millions of sharp blades.

"The doctor said that there's not much we can do about your brother's condition." A tear leaked out of her eye.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review…**

**I know it's short….sorry about that. **


End file.
